En tus brazos
by Kitana-Kombatiente
Summary: -Quiero el divorcio -/!No pareces hombre! /-!Mami y papi se quieren!... Si te enteraras de que tu muerte se aproxima ¿la olcutarias para no hacer sufrir a tus seres queridos? - solo quería que nuestro pequeño Daisuke se llevara un recuerdo de sus padres juntos y "felices" ... No permitas que se olvide de mi...


**Nota: Ni Naruto ni ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece, es obra de la gran imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto…**

* * *

En tus brazos

Había llegado a su hogar…

La casa siempre estaba limpia, los pisos pulidos y barridos, no había polvo en los estantes, el olor a cerezos inundaba sus fosas nasales cuando entraba y siempre todo bien ordenado e higiénico.

Ella siempre lo esperaba con la cena ya echa y servida.

Efectivamente, se dirigió a el comedor atraído por el olor a comida y allí estaba ella; su esposa Sakura.

Su cabello era de un extraño color rosa natural que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran jades, como ningún otro. En un tiempo su sonrisa radiaba luz y alegría, pero esa sonrisa se había extinto hace rato, pero…

_Él estaba muy ocupado para notarlo…_

Se acercó hasta la gran mesa que se encontraba ubicada en el centro del gran comedor, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera y se dispuso a comer lo que había en el plato.

Ninguno hablaba, el silencio era incómodo. Él no sabía cómo empezar, ni como se tomaría la noticia que le tenía.

El finalmente rompió el incómodo silencio, siendo que él tampoco era de hablar mucho, pero ese silencio era muy incómodo y el necesitaba comunicarle algo importante.

-¿Y Daisuke? – preguntó por el pequeño azabache de ojos jades que era hijo suyo y de Sakura

- Esta en la casa de Naruto, se fue a jugar con Minato, esta noche dormirá ahí- respondió con la voz cansada, cosa que él no notó.

_Es mejor que el niño no esté presente- _Pensó Sasuke

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, su casa, la casa de Sasuke Uchiha siempre estaba animada y siempre había ruido, gracias a su mujer y su hijo de siete años. Pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado, la casa siempre en silencio….

Ella no hablaba…

El niño casi nunca se encontraba…

_O era el que nunca estaba…._

Ella ya no lo recibía con un dulce beso cuando llegaba…_Si es que lo hacia_

Pero él no podía reclamarle nada, ya que por los "estresantes" horarios de la oficina y los nervios nunca estaba con su esposa e hijo, por eso se consiguió una _amante…_

Karin se llamaba la pelirroja con la que estaba últimamente y por la cual siempre llegaba tarde… Era su secretaria y amante, pero últimamente ella quería ser algo más que la amante oculta…_ cosa que el consideró. _Pero, era obvio que la pelirroja digna representación de una golfa sin oficio solo buscaba su dinero

-Quiero el divorcio - soltó de una-

_Silencio…._

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a decir ella tranquilamente, tanto que pareciera que la noticia no le afectó cuando en realidad la derrumbó.

Él no contestó, solo quería divorciarse y hacer oficial su relación con Karin.

Que él no contestara de verdad la enojó mucho…Se había enfadado tanto que sin pensarlo le arrojo los utensilios en la cara.

-¡No pareces hombre!- gritó ella

Otra vez no contestó.

Ella llorando recogió todo lo que había tirado, limpió un poco y subió al cuarto que compartía hace nueve años con Sasuke.

El al rato subió y se acostó en la misma cama, no pasaría nada igual, hace mucho que no intimaba con su esposa porque sentía que le era infiel a Karin

_Sin notar que las cosas eran al revés_

La escuchó sollozar, mas no le importó y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

Miró el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cómoda. Eran las 02:45…

Se despertó por qué sintió la luz de la lámpara del escritorio que se encontraba en su cuarto prendida. Levantó la cabeza y ahí la vio, su esposa estaba escribiendo en un papel mientras ¿lloraba?

Poco le importó y siguió durmiendo…

Al otro día las cosas eran igual. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba y ella seguía fingiendo que nada había pasado, el desayuno, la ropa planchada, le acomodaba su corbata antes de irse…_Como si nada pasaba._

Eso incomodaba a Sasuke ¿tan terca era esa mujer como para no entender que quería el divorcio? Ahora si era una molestia…

Cada uno se dirigió a su trabajo; ella a el consultorio médico y el a la oficina, Sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

Había llegado de "trabajar" más los dos sabían que él había estado con Karin.

Su hijo lo recibió aferrándose a sus piernas y abrazándolas… Ella con un tímido beso en la mejilla… eso lo inquietó.

Cenaron en paz, lo único que se escuchaba era al niño contar anécdotas de como la había pasado en casa de su amigo Minato. El tan inocente no notaba el ambiente tenso entre sus padres.

Al terminar de cenar, luego de fregar los platos, ella lo llamó a que se dirigiera al living a charlar sobre _ese tema_. El solamente la siguió...

Una vez sentados en los sofás de cuero negro de su casa ella empezó a hablar.

-Te daré el divorcio, pero antes de esto tienes que cumplirme un último capricho- dijo tranquilamente ella.

Eso le pareció raro a él, mas no dijo nada - Hmp ¿Qué? –preguntó seco y frio como siempre había sido.

- Quiero… que… todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir, me cargues hasta el dormitorio en tus brazos, por un mes – finalizó tranquila

Esa propuesta a él le pareció más extraña todavía

Estaba por replicar, pero; era solo un mes, no requería mucho contacto físico, no logrará hacerlo cambiar de opinión en solo un mes ¿no? Entonces el accedió

* * *

-¡Ja! ¿Qué piensa que logrará con ese trato tonto? ¿Volver a atarte? Jajaja, ni seducir a un hombre sabe… Y tú accediste como tonto ¿no es obvio que solo quiere seducirte e internar aferrarte a ella? Jajaja es patética - se carcajeó Karin, que, luego de que su amante le comentara de la propuesta se echó a reír como una desquiciada.

Mas el no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a vestirse luego de haber tenido una tarde alocada con su amante.

Se quería quedar allí, pero, ya le había hecho la promesa a Sakura y tenía que llegar antes de la cena para realizar el trato y cumplirle el ultimo deseo antes del divorcio.

* * *

Como de costumbre cenaron en familia, ella fregó los platos y limpio el comedor, el mientras la esperaba la observaba en silencio. Había llegado a amar como un loco a esa mujer, siempre fue tan radiante y sus ojos tan limpios, tiernos y sinceros. Pero ahora ella había cambiado, y sus ojos ahora era oscuros y sin vida, al igual que su sonrisa.

Luego de que ella terminó de fregar las cosas, se encamino a los brazos de su esposo.

Esté la recibió y la alzó, sosteniéndola de las piernas y la cintura (N/A: tipo recién casados)

Se encaminaron a la habitación, subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto una voz chillona los detuvo, voltearon encontrándose con un par de ojitos jades en la puerta de la habitación de baño.

-¡Yay! ¡Mami y papi se quieren! – Exclamó contento el pequeño Daisuke.

Esto incomodó mucho a Sasuke y por un momento se sintió culpable.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, bajo a su mujer sin cuidado luego de cerrar la puerta, lo que dijo su pequeño hijo lo hizo sentirse mal. Ella, sin prestar atención al ceño fruncido de su esposo, se acercó a su oído derecho y le susurró:- No le digas nada, por favor, no por ahora- Eso lo hiso sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, pero accedió.

Los días pasaron y el trato seguía en pie, todos los días después de la oficina (ya no visitaba a Karin) llegaba, cenaban, limpiaba mientras él la observaba y la cargaba a el cuarto. Ese tiempo notó que ella en sus brazos se volvía más liviana. No comía mucho y el tiempo había hecho estragos en su cuerpo… Pero… Para él seguía estando hermosa.

...

Cada día se la notaba más cansada y más desmejorada, tenía ojeras y estaba muy delgada. Eso lo preocupaba, había compartido más de nueve años de su vida con esa mujer. No evitó recordar lo feliz que fue cuando esta aceptó ser la señora Uchiha, o lo contento que estaba al recibir la noticia de que esperaba a su primer y único hijo con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

La nostalgia lo invadió por un momento…

Faltaba un día para que terminara el mes y el pudiera divorciarse, pero… ¿él quería hacerlo?

Como siempre la cargó en sus brazos, tan liviana, la fragancia a cerezos que desprendía de su piel lo llenó, amaba su fragancia tan única, tan de ella, tan…. _Sakura_

La tomo de las piernas y de la cintura, mientras que ella se aferraba a su hombro y por primera vez hundió su cabeza en su cuello…Sentía la respiración de su esposa en su cuello…eso lo volvía loco, siempre le gustó…

Él se encaminó al dormitorio y antes de dejarla suavemente en la cama, sintió como ella apretaba suavemente su brazo, como si estuviera nerviosa…

_Como en su noche de bodas…_

Observó el cuerpo de su mujer que se encontraba con un camisón rosa. Conocía cada parte de ese cuerpo y solo él lo había recorrido, tanto hasta el cansancio….Estaba más delgada, pero sin duda estaba perfecta.

Se echó a su lado y la abrazó posesiva mente hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, aspirando su dulce fragancia a cerezos…

* * *

Se había despertado y no notó a su mujer a su lado, esto lo inquieto. Se acordó de todo lo vivido la noche anterior y ahora le entro la duda.

Sus mejores años y sus momentos felices siempre fueron con Sakura, su vida siempre fue junto a ella y ahora dudaba que ese amor que alguna vez existió se halla extinto…

Bajo a desayunar con SU mujer y su hijo. Como siempre, ella le sirvió el desayuno y antes de marcharse acomodó su corbata.

Mientras lo hacía pudo notar como esos ojos jades estaban tristes y vacíos.

_Él no quería verlos así…_

Sin más tomo su rostro suavemente, lo acercó a su rostro, rosó sus labios para luego besarla suave y dulce mente…

Sus labios eran dulces y adictivos, siempre amo eso de ella, sus labios era el único dulce que le gustaba…

Ninguna mujer había logrado besar como ella, sus besos eran UNICOS…

...

En el trayecto al trabajo entendió que el amor que le tenía a esa mujer no se había acabado, seguía allí, solo que su matrimonio necesitaba más voluntad de ambos...

_Mas voluntad de él…_

Que solo necesitaba un empujón, pero que el amor con el que se casaron al principio seguía allí…

Desvió su trayecto a su trabajo y se encaminó al departamento de Karin.

...

Toco en su puerta, esperó y en cuestión de minutos la pelirroja lo recibió. La observó de pies a cabeza y se preguntó ¿Cómo pudo engañar a su Sakura con eso? Era obvio que no le llegaba ni a los talones...

-¿Te dignas a aparecer luego de casi un mes sin venir?- dijo con falso enojo la pu…ejem... Karin - bueno, no importa ¡pasa! – dijo esta vez

-No- dijo el con la voz gruesa

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella con los ojos bien abiertos que aún se encontraba sorprendida. El solo la rechazaba al principio, luego nunca más la había rechazado.

- No entraré, ni ahora ni nunca, no me voy a divorciar- dijo con la misma voz gruesa y sus ojos solo mostraban desprecio y frialdad

Ella no se esperó eso.

Solo reaccionó abofeteándolo y gritándole cosas como "ya todos se van a enterar" "vamos a ver dónde queda tu reputación" etc. Ignoró todo eso y simplemente se fue de ahí

* * *

Estaba feliz, pasó por la florería que había cerca de su casa y compró un ramo de rosas rojas.

En solo pensar en darle la noticia y pasar el resto de sus días con ella le levantaba el ánimo, pero recordaba que él siempre la ignoraba y que la luz en esos orbes jades se extinguió culpa de el…

_Remediaría todo y recuperaría el tiempo perdido…_

Estacionó su coche y se encaminó a su cuarto, dejando de lado el hecho de que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas…

Se volvía loco por llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación y hacerla suya como antes…

La extrañaba en todos los sentidos posibles. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle el amor como nunca antes…

Llegó a su cuarto y la encontró tendida en la cama "_Durmiendo"…_

A su lado había una carta donde se leía

_Para Sasuke_

Extrañado, tomo la carta que se encontraba en los pies de su amada y la abrió…

De sus ojos escaparon las lágrimas que esa mujer nunca había causado hasta ahora…

_Lágrimas de tristeza…_

* * *

_Sasuke: Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy a tu lado, hoy me enteré que quieres el divorcio para irte con ella… No me diste tiempo para contarte que padezco una enfermedad que ya está muy evolucionada en mi cuerpo y que solo me queda un mes de vida, este mes lo dedicaré a hacerte ver lo mucho que te amo, y el único motivo por el cual te hice la propuesta de llevarme todas las noches en tus brazos a la habitación es porque quiero que nuestro pequeño Daisuke se lleve un último recuerdo de sus padres juntos y "felices" ...Espero que cumplas mi ultima voluntad antes de que llegue mi hora… y también te deseo la felicidad que a mi lado no pudiste encontrar._

_Recuerden que los amo y no permitas de Daisuke se olvide de mí, cúmpleme otro capricho y sean felices recordando que fueron mi todo…_

_Siempre tuya… Sakura_

* * *

Y lloró

_Porque supo que ella no despertaría…_

* * *

**Bueno, no sé qué se me dio… Pero bueno ¿merezco por lo menos un review? ¿Aunque sea malo? **

**Da este one-short como para por lo menos un review? **

**Piedad, es mi primer fic de Naruto u_u **

**Acepto críticas, comentarios buenos, malos, si está bien, si está mal, si te llegó, si no te importó, si te atrapó, si no te interesó o si debería borrarlo…**

**DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA…**


End file.
